


이름

by dog_gae



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_gae/pseuds/dog_gae





	이름

늑대는 이름이 아니다. 그것은 다만 사물을 부르기 위한 편의상의 음절이다. 그의 아버지, 전장에서 그를 주워 닌자로 키운 올빼미처럼, 늑대에게는 이름이 없다. 그에게는 진명이 없어서, 한편으로는 다행이라고 생각했다. 그도 그럴 것이 이름을 가진 자들은 모두 죽었다. 이름을 물어볼 새도 없이.  
전장에 널부러진 시체들도 이름이 있었을 것이다. 시체가 처음 세상에 났을 때 안녕과 가문의 복을 빌어 만들었거나 무심하게 같은 한자를 돌려 붙였거나. 그러나 그런 기원들이 무색하게 이름을 가진 자들은 죽었다. 그런 의미에서 올빼미는 최고였다. 무뢰배같은 몸으로 새털처럼 가볍게 날아 칼을 휘두르는 모습은 과연 밤을 맞이한 올빼미답게 강했다. 늑대는 늑대가 되고자 했다. 숨통이 끊어질때까지 앞에 놓인 상대 하나만 물고 늘어지는 집요함. 그렇게 되면 늑대는 강하고 빠르고 목숨을 부지할 수 있을 것이다. 

그러나 올빼미가 죽던 날 모든 것이 뒤집혀버렸다. 늑대를 키운 의부는 죽었고 주군도 잃었으며 늑대 자신도 죽었다. 제 가슴을 뚫고 나온 칼이 선명했다. 

그러나 늑대는 죽지 않았다. 죽었다가 살아났지만 온전히 산 것이 아니어서, 애매해졌다. 늑대가 늑대일 수 있는 것은 부모와 주군이 존재했기 때문이다. 부모와 주군은 자아에 앞선다. 자아는 늑대의 인생에서 가치를 논할 수도 없을만큼 뒤로 한참 밀렸다. 그런 존재를 동시에 잃은 밤, 저수지에 처박힌 늑대는 가져본 적도 없는 이름이 세상에서 영영 지워졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 끝나지 않을 밤이었다.

가사상태의 늑대를 깨운 것은 창포향. 부모를 잃었으되 주군이 살아있다면 늑대는 그럭저럭 늑대일 수 있다. 처마 끝 하얀 눈이 떨어져 내린것처럼 흰 얼룩이 진 늑대는 온몸이 삐걱거리며 지르는 비명을 들었지만 그래도 살아 있었다. 주군 앞에서 부복하기위한 생명이니 온 힘을 다해 어린 주군 앞에 내려 섰다. 주군의 명을 받들어 길을 뚫을 때까지만 해도, 늑대는 역시 아직은 늑대로 살 수 있겠다 하고 답지않게 조금 안도했다. 

그 섣부른 안도가 늑대의 왼팔을 잘랐다. 아득한 갈대밭에서 쓰러지기 전까지 늑대는 일이 어쩌다 이렇게 된 건지 빠르게 헤아렸다. 그의 팔은 벤 것은 아시나 겐이치로였다. 그는 그가 가진 단 하나의 신념만큼이나 거대하고 강했다. 어쩌면 기세에 밀린 것이라고, 흙더미에 얼굴이 처박히기 전에 늑대는 슬쩍 생각했다. 칼과 칼이 맞닿은 대화는 한순간에 판가름이 나버린다. 어쩌면 내가 이름이 없어서인가. 꼭 죽는 것처럼 눈을 감으며 늑대는 생각했다.

그러나 또 다시 늑대는 살아났다. 그는 자신이 죽지 않는다는 것을 알았고 그 사실에 대해 불쾌해하지도, 유쾌해하지도 않았다. 사실은 사실일 뿐. 주군을 되찾아 모시는데 도움이 된다면 그만이었다. 주군이, 정확히는 주군이 가진 피의 힘이 그에게 남긴 낙인을 보고 어떤 이들은 경외하였고 어떤 이들은 분개하였다. 늑대는 물에 비친 제 모습을 보지 않아도 그 낙인의 무게를 느낄 수 있었다. 늑대에게 낙인은 비난이었다. 어찌하여 아직도 주군을 구해내지 못했느냐. 의부의 외침이 들려오고 저 멀리 주군의 여리지만 단호한 목소리가 속삭였다. 나의 닌자여, 나는 그대가 반드시 올 것이라는 것을 알고 있소. 늑대의 여정은 그 목소리에 떠밀리지 않기 위해 무엇이라도 붙잡는 것에 불과했다. 

그런 그가 아시나 잇신에게 '세키로'라는 이름을 받았을 때 그는 어쩐 일인지 갈대밭에서 제 팔을 베었던 남자를 떠올렸다. 풀어 말하면, 뭔가를 잃어버린 늑대인데 이 경우엔 아마 왼팔일 것이다. 늑대는 그것이 말장난이라고 생각했지만 의미를 부여한 이상 그 말장난은 이름이 되었다. 

아시나 겐이치로의 이름도 잇신에게 받았을까. 잇신이 이름을 붙이는 방식은 직관적이다. 늑대가 뭔가를 잃어버린 늑대라면, 겐이치로는 활을 잘 쏘는 남자였으니까. 늑대는 오래전 자신이 이름에 대해 가지고 있던 해묵은 생각을 다시 떠올렸다. 이름에 쓰인 소원들과는 별개로 죽어 나자빠진 전장의 시체들도 떠올렸다. 늑대는 이제 그자들과 같이 쓰러질 수 없다는 것을 안다. 그것은 늑대에게 내려진 축복이자 천형이었다. 그리고 이제는 이름을 가진 자들이 필멸한다는 생각은 접었다. 이름을 얻고 나니 다른 것을 깨달았다.

이름은 정체성이고 지향점이다. 늑대는 세키로라 불리는 순간 부모와 주군의 뒤에 세키로로서의 자기 자신을 세웠다. 그게 이름의 힘이었다. 자아따윈 저 멀리 걷어찼던 닌자에게 자기 자신을 헤아려 볼 기회를 주는 것. 때문에 자신의 생각에 집중하던 늑대는 아시나 겐이치로는 이름을 부여받고 어떤 생각을 했을지 궁금해졌다. 

객관적이고 냉정한 관점에서, 겐이치로의 이름은 그다지 위대한 지도자의 이름은 아니었다. 그러나 지금 이순간 그는 아시나의 부흥을 위해 온 몸을 불사를 준비가 된 남자였다. 늑대는 절벽에 붙어서서 그런 생각을 했다. 무엇이 그를 불태우는가. 아시나인가, 아니면 그 자신인가. 

물어볼 틈이 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 다시 만난다면.

늑대는 거기까지 생각했다가, 관두었다. 다시 만나길 소원하는 것은 왼팔에 대한 피비린내 나는 복수심인지, 이제 막 이름을 부여받은 자의 호기심인지 알 수 없어서 늑대는 늘 그렇듯 지붕 위로 뛰어내렸다.


End file.
